The RISE Program, as envisioned at Long Island University's Brooklyn Campus, provides a perfect synergy of goals between the NIH and LIU. The campus is dedicated to providing a relevant, high quality education to first generation college students. This goal serves to make us one of the nation's larger minority institutions. In addition, the campus is already a force in health related education. The RISE program will specifically impact the departments of Biology and Chemistry by attracting exceptional students from the population base which we already serve, underrepresented minorities. Funds are being sought to support a total of 65 students over a 4-year period. These students will participate in specialized courses and workshops, designed to prepare them academically and technically for a career in research. They will also complete at least one year of research, performed both on-site and at extramural locations. In addition, a comprehensive faculty development program is presented in which grantsmanship workshops and summer fellowships will be used to elevate the level of research performed on campus. This will serve to enhance the quality of the students' education by providing improved infrastructure and a broader research experience.